


Re: Dissertation Help

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work for Dr. Temperance Brennan, stuff like this is bound to happen on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Dissertation Help

 

 

 

from **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:07:26  
subject **Dissertation Help**

> Hey all,
> 
> Does anyone have any advice for asking Dr. Brennan for advice on the dissertation? I’m not too proud to admit the thought terrifies me.
> 
> W

 

from **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:12:56  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Wendell,
> 
> Did you know there are over 300 graduate students (in over 40 departments) at the Jeffersonian Institute, but only 85 advising doctors?
> 
> VNM

 

from **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:23:32  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> That’s true, Vinnie. It’s just another factor in the endless abyss of pain and misery that is life. Better get used to it.
> 
> Fisher

 

from **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:27:04  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I don’t know how I always end up getting sucked into these things, but you guys know that I already have my PhD, right? This is totally not my problem at all. You don’t have to hit reply all.
> 
> Dr. Clark Edison

 

from **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:34:59  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Perhaps email communication is just another way of building camaraderie between colleagues? I’m sure Wendell never meant to bother anyone.
> 
> Arastoo

 

from **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:39:35  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Right... while I appreciate all your help, none of you actually answered my initial question. How am I supposed to actually approach Dr. Brennan?
> 
> W

 

from **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
CC: **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>  
date December 11, 2009 9:42:39  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Isn’t Dr. Brennan great? She’s so pretty and smart and kind, I just love her a lot.
> 
> To answer your question, Wendell, why don’t you try approaching someone Dr. Brennan respects for advice? I CCd my boyfriend, Dr. Lance Sweets, I’m sure he’d be willing to help.
> 
> Daisy Wick

 

from **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>  
to **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:48:01  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Wendell,
> 
> When appealing to Dr. Brennan you have a few options. Either you can appeal to:
> 
> 1\. Her sense of logic.  
>  2\. Booth  
>  3\. Both
> 
> Either way, good luck man.
> 
> Lance Sweets

 

from **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:49:07  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Definitely go with Booth.

 

from **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>,  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:49:15  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I would have to say, I think Booth is your most fortuitous opportunity.

 

from **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:49:21  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> If you were to have a chance in hell, it would be through Booth.

 

from **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:49:33  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> You guys can’t hear me sighing, but just know that I am. I don’t know why you insist on hitting “reply all” every time.
> 
> Wendell, your best bet to get Dr. Brennan on your side is through Booth. He’s a good guy, he’ll help you out.
> 
> Clark

 

from **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:49:47  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> As much as I adore Dr. Brennan, she can be abrasive at times. Perhaps you’d have more luck with Booth on your side.

 

from **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:52:23  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I guess that’s a resounding ask Booth for help. That should definitely be easier. I can ask him at our next hockey game.
> 
> But... does anyone think it’s weird for me to be asking Booth for help on this? I know Dr. Brennan spends a lot of time with Booth working on cases, but that’s completely separate to our graduate studies.
> 
> Just a thought, I really can’t afford to get on anyone’s bad side.

 

from **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:54:53  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Oh man, Wendell, that’s totally another story that I’m sure you don’t want to get into. Suffice it to say, Dr. Brennan respects Agent Booth completely, and he’s one of the only ones who can get her to step outside of logic. Your other option would be talking to Angela.

 

from **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:57:23  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Yeah, Wendell. Why don’t you ask Angela? I’m sure that would produce extremely satisfying results for you.

 

from **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 9:59:14  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Not to mention productive. Did you know approximately 57% of successful relationships start in the workplace?

 

from **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:02:14  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> How many times does a man have to say it? _I do not want to know!_  
> 

 

from **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:04:47  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I get the feeling there’s something going on here that I’m not aware of... That said, Angela is an extremely kind and generous person; I’m sure she’d be willing to help you.
> 
> I have a feeling that Angela tried not to get involved in all of Dr. Brennan’s academic advising, and perhaps appealing to Booth would still be the best way to go.

 

from **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:07:33  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I find Dr. Brennan’s relationship with Agent Booth very puzzling. It seems to defy all logic, but then I really can’t find fault in anything Dr. Brennan does. However, it’s impossible to deny that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan work well together. You seem to have developed quite the male camaraderie with him, Wendell. I think your best opportunity would be to use all the tools at your disposal for the best possible results. I feel Dr. Brennan would agree strongly with me on this point.

 

from **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>  
to **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:12:45  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I hate to be the one to break it to you, Wendell, but this is totally going to be a painful experience for you no matter what you do.
> 
> If you need to talk about it afterwards, I’m here for you man. I’d be especially interested in hearing about Agent Booth and Brennan interact in your presence.

 

from **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:15:05  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> This has been extremely... unhelpful. Don’t think I won’t remember this when you guys need to go talk to Dr. Brennan. Because I definitely will.
> 
> Off I go.

 

from **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:16:12  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Good luck, man. You’ll need it.

 

from **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:16:39  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Good luck, Wendell! Take notes for the rest of us.

 

from **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>,  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:16:55  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Godspeed, Wendell.

 

from **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:17:19  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Just remember: Dr. Brennan is one of the greatest academic minds of our time. She can make or break all of our careers.

 

from **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:17:42  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> Remember: logic, Agent Booth, both. You can do it!

 

from **Clark Edison** <c.edison@thejeffersonian.edu>  
to **Wendell Bray** <w.bray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Lance Sweets** <sweetsl@fbi.gov>, **Daisy Wick** <d.wick@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Arastoo Vaziri** <a.vaziri@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Vincent Nigel-Murray** <v.nigel-murray@thejeffersonian.edu>, **Colin Fisher** <c.fisher@thejeffersonian.edu>  
date December 11, 2009 10:18:28  
subject **Re: Dissertation Help**

> I hate you guys.


End file.
